Heal My Broken Heart
by Bleeding Midnight
Summary: Not really good at making these. So your going to have to read to find out what it's about.
1. Memories and why

Hi everybody! I'm back with another story. This will be my second and last until I finish this one and The  
Torn Princess. Well I don't want to babble too long so I'll just get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She was running as fast as she could, but she was just too tired. After all, wouldn't you be tired after running for two whole days without having time to take a break and rest.  
She didn't know why they were chasing her, but she guessed it had something to do with the jewel on her necklace. She never paid to much attention to it until now.  
I guess I should tell you how she got into this little mess. It all started with a little bet and one thing led to another and she than got into the mess that she was in now.  
  
*flashback*  
  
She didn't know where to go. I mean it's not all the time that you have to be on your own at the age of four. She walked to te nearest hut and walked in. Inside was a old priest and next to him was a boy about six. They both had their eyes closed and she figured they were meditating.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The boy opened his eyes and stared at the small girl in front of him.  
  
"Hi. My name is Miroku. This is my grandfather."  
  
He pointed to the old man. He got up and tried to make him open his eyes.  
  
"I think he's asleep."  
  
"I think your right."  
  
Miroku stood right next to his ears and yelled.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
The old man was so startled that he jumped up and hit the ceiling. (which was in fact very low.)When he hit the floor he got up.  
  
"Well it seems that I had fallen asleep. What did I miss?"  
  
Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"Well grandfather, it seems we have a new visitor."  
  
The old man looked towards the girl.  
  
"So we do. What is your name little one?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Are you sure? Or do you just not want to tell me?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Alright. Well what shall we call you then?"  
  
"Just call me Sensou."  
  
"Fine. Do you have any place to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why don't you stay with us? Can she grandfather?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Sure she can stay, but she will have to work very hard to earn her keep."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Thank you so much sir."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
So that was how Sensou came to know Miroku.  
  
~2 years later~  
  
"Sensou where are you going?"  
  
"I am sorry Miroku. I have to leave."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I must go. I have sensed them ever since I have arrived here but I was waiting for them to set up an attack. It seems they have taken these two years to get ready and it looks like they are finally ready. I will not let them kill you or grandfather. That is why I must leave."  
  
"But we can take care of them just don't go."  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku."  
  
With that she used a secert method and knocked him out cold. She walked away never intending to see Miroku or grandfather again.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That was how she got into this mess. It seems Naraku's puppets were smarter than they seemed. Cause as soon as she left they followed her. But she guessed it was for the best. At least Miroku didn't get hurt. I mean he was like a big brother to her and he was the only family that she had left. She was starting to get really tired. She ran like hell and tried to jump to the nearest tree but tripped and fell. Falling into unconciousness the minute her head hit the ground. But htanks to pure luck she fell into a bush which hid her from Naraku's puppets. But little did she know that Inuyasha and gang were now fighting the puppet and on in their group had seen where she had fallen. 


	2. Together again

Hey everybody! I am so glad that you would like to read the second chapter of Heal My Broken Heart. I don't want to take up the whole story by talking so on with the story! Oh yeah before the story starts I have one thing to say. 10 years have passed since Sensou left Miroku and his grandpa. I just wanted to get that straight. Ok. On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha and gang were taking a rest after defeating a huge crab like demon. Sango had walked off, heading to a place close by. She had seen the girl land in the bush and she was very worried that if she didn't find her soon the girl could die.  
  
'Now where could she be?'  
  
Sango looked around the spot where she saw the girl land. She was looking around when she felt her foot hit something firm, yet dangerously soft. She looked down and saw the girl. She looked closely at her. She could tell that she hadn't eaten for awhile and was really weak. She picked her up and found she was way too light and it felt like she weighed nothing. She was very careful with her. She walked over to the rest of the gang. When she reached them Kagome was the first to reach her.  
  
"Oh my god! Sango where did you find her? The poor thing looks like she's dead!"  
  
"I found her while walking around. I think the demon was after her, but I can't figure out why."  
  
While they were talking Miroku got a good look at the girl.  
  
'She looks very familier. Like I've met her before...'  
  
Before Miroku could question his thoughts any further the girl stirred in Sango's arms. Miroku walked up to her and took the girl from Sango. When he placed her down she opened her eyes a bit. Her lips cracked as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Miroku. These are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, and Sango. Sango found you in the forest."  
  
"My name is..."  
  
Before she could tell them she passed out from the lack of energy. Miroku picked her up and they all headed back to Keade's hut. When they reached it Keade ran up to meet them.  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No. She passed out before she could tell us."  
  
"We must get her inside."  
  
When they got inside Keade spoke to them.  
  
"I will tell you this once. There is only one thing that can cure this girl. It's an ancient herb. It is found only in one place. A place deep in Inuyasha's forest."  
  
"Well that's easy to get."  
  
"Not excactly. It's in a part of the forest that none of you have ever been before..."  
  
Before she could continue the girl stirred. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"No."  
  
Keade walked over to her and gave her some water.   
  
"Child you need to rest. You have weakened greatly and need your rest."  
  
The girl tried to get up but Keade wouldn't let her. She looked up at her with anger apperant in her eyes. She pushed her hand away and transformed right before their eyes. Where the girl once was there was a small silver wolf. It growled at them. Inuyasha stepped in front of the others.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?! Why were those demons after you?!"  
  
Keade put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down. "It's fine Inuyasha. She is just scared. As Kagome once was around you." She walked over to the wolf and sat in front of it. "Now little one. We are not going to hurt you. We want to help you."  
  
The wolf looked at her with a curious look in her eyes. It transformed back to the girl.  
  
"Why weren't you scared?"  
  
"I have seen way to many demons in my life to be scared at a little wolf."  
  
"Oh." The girl looked up at her. "Have you seen other wolf demons like me?"  
  
"None with that kind of fur, but yes i hace seen other wolf demons. As well as those people over there."  
  
She pointed over to the others. Kagome chose that time to speak.  
  
"Can you tell us your name now?"  
  
The girl silently began to read their minds to see what they thought.  
  
Inuyasha- 'This girl has got serious problems. Who does she think she is anyways?!'  
  
Kagome- 'I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking about.' Gets a far off look in her eyes. 'Maybe me.'  
  
Sango- 'This girl has a strange aura. Could she be a youkai?'  
  
Miroku- 'This girl seems so familiar. Like I've met her before. Could she be...No that's impossible!! She died a long time ago.'  
  
The girl looked at them all and decided that she didn't like Kagome or Sango. She did seem to regocnize Miroku from somewhere. She just couldn't remember.  
  
"Where is the Inuyasha forest?"  
  
Everyone jumped out of their thoughts to hear the girl speak. Keade was the first to snap out of it.   
  
"It is near this very village. Why do you ask child?"  
  
"I am not a child. I wanted to know cause you mentioned it earlier."  
  
"I mentioned it cause they, " she pointed to the others, "will need to go there to get the medicine needed for your healing."  
  
"If they are going I want to go to."  
  
"I'm sorry child I cannot permit you to go. You are to weak and need your rest."  
  
"I am not a weakling. If you do not let me I will tell Sesshomaru and he will come and kill you all."  
  
That caught them all by surprise. That's all it took to set Inuyasha off.  
  
"You know Sesshomaru?! If you do that makes you our enemy!!"  
  
"LOOK!! JUST BECAUSE SESSHOMARU ISN'T THAT NICE OF A GUY TO YOU DOESN'T MEAN HE IS TO EVERYONE!!!"  
  
She realized everyone was looking at her now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out at you like that, but I don't like it when people insult my friends."  
  
"It is ok child."  
  
Keade shot a warning glance towards Inuyasha who refrained from anymore outbursts.  
  
"They were just surprised that's all. After all they have never known Sesshomaru to have a good side. In fact no one has."  
  
The girl got up and surprisingly to everyone she was completly healed. She walked towards Kagome, grabbed the necklace, and yanked it off.  
  
"So this is what led you guys to me. Who would a thought I would find new people and they would happen to have the one jewel I'm looking for. How surprising."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and pulled out the Tetsaiga and pointing it to the girl. He growled at her.  
  
"Give that back now!!!!"  
  
"No. I have one mission in this life and thanks to you guys I have finally completed it."  
  
She looked closely at the jewel. She noticed something surprising.  
  
"What did you do to it?! It's broken and some of the peices are missing!!!!"  
  
Kagome chose that time to speak.  
  
"Ummm...Yeah. You see that was kinda my fault. I shot a crow demon to save this kid and he had eaten the jewel so when I shot him the arrow hit the jewel and it exploded and now we all are on the mission to find the peices."  
  
"You stupid girl!!! Well I guess I'll have to tag along with you guys so I can get the rest of the jewel shards, but don't expect me to stay with you the whole time."  
  
With that she walked to the door and turned around.  
  
"WELL?! Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
They all looked at each other and shrugged. Keade got Kagome's bag and gave it to her.   
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Keade."  
  
They all walked outside. Sango remembered something.  
  
"Are you going to give the jewel back to Kagome?"  
  
"No. I'm going to keep it for awhile."  
  
Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"What?! I don't think so. Give it back to her right now!!"  
  
"Now...now...now...if you hurt me and I die I'm taking the jewel along with me."  
  
"Grrrrrr. Fine!!"  
  
He stomped on ahead, muttering under his breath. Only she knew what he was saying and thinking. She found it quite amusing. Miroku asked her a question.  
  
"Umm..miss. We never learned your name."  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Are you sure? Or do you just not want to tell us?"  
  
"Both"  
  
Unseen by both of them this is excactly how the conversation went when Sensou first met Miroku and his grandfather.  
  
"Alright. What shall we call you then?"  
  
"Just call me Sensou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: So how do u guys like it so far? This took me awhile cause I didn't work on it much. srry for making you guys wait so long.  
  
Sesshomaru: When am I gonna come in?  
  
AN: Don't worry I'll try to get you in the next chapter.  
  
Sensou: Who am I gonna gt with?  
  
AN: That is something for me too now and for you to find out.  
  
Sensou: But I wanna know!!! *sobs*wwwwaaaahhhh!!!  
  
Inuyasha comes in pulling out the Tetsaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: WHO MADE SENSOU CRY????!!!!!  
  
AN: Aaaccckkk!!!!! I better go. Till next time. Laterz!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha sees Black Dragon run off set.  
  
Inuyasha: *starts running after her* YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING SENSOU CRY!!!  
  
Sensou stops crying and notices no one is around.   
  
Sensou: Hmmm....I wonder where everyone went? Oh well. Till next time folks. Laterz!!!! 


End file.
